


And We Trembled In Our Own Hearts

by ionia



Category: DCU, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/pseuds/ionia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets invited to a party at Wayne Manor for the first time. He didn't expect to end up in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Trembled In Our Own Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta-read by Sparky, thanks!
> 
> The title refers to the song As The City Burned, We Trembled In Our Own Hearts by The Ascent of Everest.

 

“Ah, Mr. Kent, I suppose you had a pleasant flight?”

Clark smiled, entering the study and quietly sliding the grandfather clock back into place, mindful of the other party guests, but of course, Alfred had managed to startle him. Bruce was taught by the best.

“Hi Alfred. Yes, I did.” It was a summer night and the weather was beautiful, and he had taken his time coming here, something he usually couldn’t do. He had even saved a kitten falling from a balcony in Gotham.

“Well, sir, the party is already in full go. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Yes, please.” Clark followed Alfred to the kitchen, where he poured him a glass of white wine. Just as Clark turned around to leave, Alfred stopped him and said: “Mr. Kent, forgive me for being so bold, but this is no way to appear at a party in Wayne Manor.” Clark looked down at himself, he was wearing his best black suit and blue tie, which he had brought with him on an earlier visit to the manor.

“Hh. I guess the cave is not the best place to keep a suit.” Clark smiled apologetically and Alfred smoothed out the folds in the fabric with his gloved hands and straightened his tie.

“All ready to go, sir. And don’t forget to have a little fun.”

“Of course, Alfred. Thank you!” He took his half empty wineglass and walked out of the kitchen, into the party.

Outside, in the garden, but mostly on the terrace, women in fancy dresses and men in expensive suits were enjoying the cool air after a hot summer’s day, the sun slowly setting in the west. Servants in grey waistcoats wove through them, trays with glasses of alcohol floating high above them. Clark turned inside.

From a distance, he watched Bruce Wayne, champagne flute in his hand, mingle with other party guests, the sounds of glasses clinking and happy chatter faded to the background. Bruce was slim in his suit, small black bow tie hugging his neck. A smile to complete it all. Clark knew that smile, he hadn’t seen it too many times, but more than the real one. The real one, with all its imperfections, was far more beautiful than this one.

He observed Bruce a little longer, before walking over to him. He was sure Bruce had already seen him coming, but the Prince of Gotham still acted surprised as the slightly hunched man in the cheap suit tapped him on his arm.

“Mr. Wayne, you throw a pretty good party,” he said with a smile.

“Err… Mr. Kent, isn’t it?”

“Yes! Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet. I was invited by a very good friend of mine.” Probably no one else had, but he’d seen the glare pass over Bruce’s face. Then, smile fully back, he said: “Well, I hope you’re enjoying yourself, Mr. Kent.”

“Of course! It’s really beautiful here.” Bruce looked down and he noticed he was still holding Bruce’s arm. “Oh. Sorry.” He let go and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Don’t worry, I’m don’t back away from physical contact,” he grinned. The small group around Bruce laughed. Clark laughed with them and they chatted for a little while before the other guests demanded Bruce’s attention again.

 

\---

 

When it was already dark outside and the party was still going, he found Bruce at the balcony, staring out over the garden, drink forgotten in his hand and the glass still full. He put his hand on the man’s back, just below his shoulders. 

“Hey, I thought I might find you here.” 

“I needed a little air.”

Bruce turned around to face him, pushing Clark’s arm away in the process, and placed his elbows at the balustrade. 

 “So, how do you like it? The party, I mean.” They had known each other for what? Five years now? And this had been his first invite to one of Brucie’s parties. He didn’t like Brucie. Sometimes he had to remind himself it was just an act.

Bruce looked amazing. His hair was a little out of shape due to the humid air and his dark blue eyes glinted with something unfamiliar. Hmm, maybe he did drink a little bit of alcohol.  
“Well, I bet they’re not as good as Gatsby’s, but it’ll do.” He let his hand fall back to Bruce’s side, tracing the seams of his jacket, smiled.  “Surely the host is more handsome.” 

_Straight out flirting. Way to go, Clark_ _,_ he thought to himself as Bruce took his hand and stepped back a little, looking down and fiddling with his champagne glass. Clark noticed a slight blush had crept onto his cheeks.

“Clark, please don’t. We talked about this.”

He wrapped his fingers around Bruce’s hand, put his mouth to his ear, felt hair tickle his nose. _“I know we both want this. Don’t start summing up your usual list about us being colleagues and what not, because the distraction is already there, so what more can we lose?”_

Bruce turned his head so he wasn’t facing him anymore, his mouth grim. He pulled his hand out of Clark’s grasp.

"Fly away, Clark. While you still can."

Lightning lit up the sky over Gotham and it started raining. Just small drops, and people still out in the garden started making their way inside, servants picking up glass and closing doors.

“No.” Thunder roared the sky and he took Bruce in his arms, flew them up to the roof.

When they touched down, Bruce didn’t let go of Clark’s now wet jacket. He used that moment to lean down the one inch that separated them in height and when their lips touched, Bruce let out a long held breath. He relaxed in Clark’s hold and opened his mouth to let him in. It was a little awkward and his glasses were in the way, but finally kissing Bruce Wayne was everything he had expected and more. When they broke apart, Bruce breathed, “Inside,” against his lips.

“Where?”

“The attic. There’s a small window behind you.”

Clark picked him up again and flew in through the little window. Once inside, he took a step back to look at Bruce.

“Hh. You’re wet.” Clark smiled.

“Shut up.”

Then, Clark stepped closer and slowly took off Bruce’s jacket, before loosening his satin bow tie and the buttons of his shirt while kissing his face dry. Mostly his jaw.

When they were at last both naked, Bruce stepped out of his grasp and said: “We should find a blanket. I don’t want to get splinters in my back.”

Clark looked down at the floor. The wooden planks were old and worn. There were a lot of boxes in the attic, piled up and all the way to the back of the room. Clark used his x-ray vision but couldn’t immediately detect something that looked like a blanket. There were some lead-coated supporting beams, behind which were more boxes, so Clark flew over there and started lifting things. He didn’t want to use his superspeed, because there might be valuable things in there. Bruce joined him. They worked in silence and after a while Bruce walked back to the main area of the attic and sat down, his back supported by a beam.

“Fuck. Look at us. There’s a party going on down there and here we are naked and looking for a fucking  _blanket_.”

Clark laughed from behind the boxes. “You know, that could be taken two ways.”

“Why do you always have to see the good in every situation?” Bruce sighed.

“Because, I don’t know… Hey! Found one. And a pillow.”

When he came back, Bruce was looking down at the old floor, thumb and index finger massaging his forehead. Clark sat down next to him.

“Hey. Are you alright?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“We don’t have to do this. We could just… dress up again and go back down.”

“Our clothes are wet.”

“Bruce. I’m not gonna force you to do anything. Please te—“

“I used to come here a lot when I was small. My father would take me up here and we would rummage through the boxes, discovering new things from old ancestors.” Clark… didn’t know what to say. So he put his arm around Bruce and started stroking his still wet hair. Bruce breathed five times, really slow. Then, he let his head rest on Clark’s shoulder.

“Are you cold?” he asked after a while.

“No. I have you.” Clark felt the smile.

They sat like that, until Bruce rose, and said: “Ok. Spread out the blanket.” He did and Bruce sat down again. Clark smoothed out the corners, but was interrupted by a hand on his chin. He looked up. Bruce was beautiful, all the way from his messy dark hair and his wolfish eyes, down to his scarred chest and his abdomen, where small curly hairs trailed down.

Clark had been there when some of those scars were made. He touched one on Bruce’s leg.

“I don’t have to explain,” Bruce said, as if he’d read his mind. “You know me.”

“I know you.”

Bruce pulled him in and Clark crawled forward until their lips met. They kissed for a long time and their noses bumped as Bruce’s head hit the small pillow. Clark started nibbling a trail down his jaw to his pulsepoint and Bruce’s arms came up around him, fingers tangling in his hair. He grinded their hips together, and Bruce moaned underneath him. Soon, they were fully hard again and both looking for friction. Clark’s cock ached and started to leak, and he was afraid he would come right there and then, but he didn’t want to. He wanted this to last. Bruce turned his head and went for his mouth again, biting at his lower lip and inviting him in with his tongue.

Clark untangled himself from Bruce and grabbed his hands, held him down.

"Have you ever done this before?"

“No.”

“Are you absolutely sure you want this?”

“Yes, Clark. How much more proof do you want?”

“We don’t even have lubricant. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“Just do it. Use spit.”

Clark could still hear the chatter and laughter from the party downstairs, he wasn’t sure Bruce could. Alfred was busy in the kitchen and no one was missing Bruce Wayne, or let alone Clark Kent. But that was downstairs, a whole other world, and they were here. Just the two of them. He nudged Bruce’s legs apart and spit in his hand.

Bruce had closed his eyes, breathing slowly, trying to relax, but he couldn’t fool Clark. Clark could hear his heart rate, slightly quicker than usual, and saw his fingers pushing into the blanket, just the tiniest bit. Bruce was bracing himself for the impact. Clark brought his head down to Bruce’s level, his mouth to his ear, and whispered: _“Bruce. We’re gonna take this slow, okay? I don’t want to mess this up, I’ve waited so long.”_ When he felt Bruce nod and heard his heart rate slow down a little, he slid one finger inside. 

Bruce’s eyes shot open and he gripped Clark’s shoulder. “Clark.”

Clark kissed his earlobe, added a second finger. He trailed up to Bruce’s mouth, pushed his tongue inside to distract him. It was a sloppy, wet kiss, but it worked. The nails still digging vainly into Clark’s shoulder were receding and Bruce’s hand came up to gripe at his hair. After some time, when he felt Bruce starting to relax around him, he pulled out and spit on his hand once more, now to coat his erection with it. He gathered as much saliva as possible in his mouth. Some of it might be from Bruce.

Bruce was looking up at him, breathing more slowly than before and his cheeks red. A single drop of sweat made its way down his forehead, over his temple. Perfection. It wouldn’t take much more to make Clark come.

Clark leaned over, placed one hand next to Bruce’s head and cupped his jaw with the other.  
“Do it,” Bruce answered the unspoken question.

When he finally pushed inside, agonizingly slow, he said: _“I’m gonna make you feel really good, Bruce. Promise. This is a first time for me too, I don’t want it to go wrong.”_ As a response, Bruce wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist, trying to draw him in further, but at almost the same moment he felt Bruce’s nails trying to dig into his shoulders again.   
Clark pushed further, and felt Bruce cramp down around him. “Shit. You’re huge,” he panted.   
In a reflex, Bruce tried to come up but Clark held him down.

_“Sshhh, relax, Bruce. You have to relax.”_ Bruce stared up at him, breathing shallowly. “Give me the pillow.” Bruce reached behind his head and grabbed it, handed it to Clark. He lifted Bruce’s hips and placed the pillow underneath his lower back. “Maybe this’ll help.”

This time it was better, and he was glad to see Bruce was still hard. Clark bent down, so their faces were mere inches away and he could feel Bruce’s cock against his abdomen. Bruce closed the distance between their mouths and one of his hands trailed down Clark’s back to hold him at his hips. Clark started moving, slowly and not too deep.

Bruce let out strangled moans every time Clark pushed into him, but other than that, they didn’t make a lot of sound. He started moving to meet his thrusts and Clark breathed harshly in his ear, smiling when he felt Bruce’s cock twitch in response.

“Go deeper.”

“You sure?” Bruce nodded.

Clark stopped his movements and grabbed one of Bruce’s legs, pushed it up. He thrust in further and Bruce moaned loudly. They fell into a steady rhythm and suddenly everything felt right; moving in time with each other was something they’d always done, in battle or training. Yet, it was also very different, to have Bruce, the man who always wanted all control, opened up underneath him, so soft inside, and moaning with each of Clark’s thrusts.

“Fuck. Clark. It hurts – hnn – so good,” he panted.

“You’re so beautiful, Bruce.” He bent down to flick his tongue over Bruce’s collarbone, and a path up to his neck. Then he sat back up so he could go faster, but Bruce scrambled desperately for his arms and shoulders. Clark got the message, he grabbed Bruce’s hand and pulled him up, hooked one arm around his torso to hold him. Now he sat on his knees, with Bruce straddling him. He guided Bruce up and down and they shared an openmouthed kiss, full of hot tongue. Clark started pumping Bruce and he didn’t think he could control himself much longer.

“Shit. Bruce, I’m gonna come,” he breathed into Bruce’s mouth.

“Do it. In me.”

He pulled away and looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes. Bruce stared right back at him, with such intent and almost angry, but beautiful. Clark didn’t ask all the questions he wanted to ask in that perfect moment.

_Will we always be together? Will you stay with me, forever? Can I stay with you? Is this only one time?_

__  
  


_Do you love me?_

 

 

Bruce came while moaning Clark’s name, all over their abdomen and Clark followed quickly, filling Bruce with his warmth. Panting, Bruce dropped his head to Clark’s shoulder and Clark felt warm tears that hadn’t been there before. He stroked Bruce’s hair in silence and they didn’t move for some time. He was still inside Bruce, his cum started to dry up, so he had to pull out and drape Bruce back down over the blanket. He lied down next to him and kissed his face dry. 

“Do you still have to go back to the party?” he asked after a while.

“I don’t think I can,” Bruce said while rolling on top of him. He handed Clark the forgotten pillow and Clark pulled one half of the blanket over them.

“So we can just stay here for a while?” _Forever would be perfect,_ with Bruce’s head on his chest, breathing slowly and steady once again, one leg hooked over his. _But there’ll always be a world to protect._

“Mm-mmm,” Bruce murmurs, while placing a kiss on his neck. Clark stroked his back.

He’ll enjoy this for as long as it lasts.


End file.
